


Look what I made.

by Jay D (PastrixMakina_00)



Series: Azula, the Condemned Princess. [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastrixMakina_00/pseuds/Jay%20D
Summary: Azula wasn't always a tyrannical and fearless fire bender. She was once merely an innocent child; perhaps not the nicest, but could you expect to be a nice child when your father wishes to conquer the world and raises you as nothing more than a tool to accomplish that goal?{Flashback to Azula's childhood. A bright-eyed child simply wishing to be happy, but that doesn't happen. Happiness was never in her destiny.}
Series: Azula, the Condemned Princess. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Look what I made.

“Aaand done!” A youthful Azula chirped happily as she raised her little drawing proudly. While her drawing itself wasn't anything particularly spectacular, she had put her full effort in it and was proud of the result. “Master Kunyo! Look! Look! Look what I made!” She hopped in desperation as she held her drawing up high, hoping to get her instructor’s attention, and eventually his approval.

“Azula, we’re on break for another ten minutes. Go outside and leave me in peace until then.” Kunyo responded, his tone dripping with irritation and spite for the youth. He’d quickly learned that the less he interacted with the cursed child that was Azula, the better off he was, lest he draw unneeded attention from Ozai and risk his position as the royal firebending instructor.

“Oh… Okay…” She muttered softly as she took a few steps back, then stood her ground for a few moments in case he decided to change his mind and at least glance at what she had taken the time to create. “Go. Run along now.” He muttered; his attention glued to his calligraphy as he shooed Azula away from him.

Azula slowly emerged from the classroom with her head hung low, but he was simply her instructor. It was not as if he had some sort of obligation to appease her childish antics, right? Well in that case, who else could she show her little creation to? Then the obvious answer dawned on her, her mother, of course.

“Mama!” She called out as she began to run around the palace halls in search of Ursa, hoping she would receive a better response from her mother regarding her creativity. “Mama mama! Where are you?!” She called out as she rushed out to the palace gardens to continue her search, until finally she spotted her mother, as per the norm, spending time with Zuko by the pond. “Mama! Look! Look what I made!” With excitement rushing her forward, she sprinted towards her mother as fast as her little feet could carry her, but her excitement caused her feet to falter underneath her, which sent her tumbling towards her mother. Unfortunately for Ursa, the sudden shock of Azula's weight tumbling into her sent her straight into the pond.

With her ornate silk robes soaked with pond water, she rose to her feet and scolded the child. “AZULA! Enough is enough! How many times do I have to tell you to stop being this way? When will you learn?!” Ursa huffed angrily, assuming the accident to be another one of Azula’s antics. “B-But mama, I did-“ “Enough!” Ursa huffed as she stepped from the pond. “Just leave me be, Azula.” The woman muttered softly as she turned her back and marched towards the royal quarters.

“Way to go, Azula.” Zuko said as he stood up and quickly ran to catch up with Ursa, who initially recoiled as her older brother reached for her hand, but once Ursa realized it was Zuko's hand, she joined hands with him and disappeared into the palace. 

Azula whined softly as she looked down at her drawing, a childish rendition of a mother and daughte;, no doubt meant to portray Ursa hugging Azula tightly, something she had hoped her drawing would inspire her mother to do. “I’m sorry…” She muttered to herself as tears began to drip down from her eyes, the wet saline droplets joining the splashes of pond-water that left her artwork wet, but not quite ruined.

“Azula!” A loud booming voice caught her attention, one that she immediately recognized to be her father’s. “Papa!” She replied with shock out as she hid the drawing behind her back. If her past two experiences of attempting to show off her art were any indicator, there was no reason to suspect Ozai to be any different. 

“What are you doing in the gardens? Shouldn't you be preparing to start your training again? What is that behind your back?” His loud voice was deep, commanding, and intimidating for the youth. 

“I… It's nothing…” She muttered softly as she took a few steps back, clutching the paper in her hand in hopes it'd make him forget it was even there. 

“Give it here.” He ordered sternly, to which Azula subconsciously shook her head and took a not futile step back. “Give it!” He commanded once more as he lunged forward to snatch the the paper from behind her back.  
As Ozai began to inspect the sheet, confusion first painted his features, then a smile, then a laugh. “Well done, Azula.” He muttered as he looked over the sheet. 

Was that… Praise? “R-Really?” She asked with confusion.”Of course. This serves your brother right. Who else would be foolish enough to waste their time drawing something like this? If he asks what happened to it, then tell him the truth.” Ozai proceeded to clench the sheet in his fist and ignite the drawing, and in seconds the piece of art that Azula had spent the past few days perfecting was lit ablaze and turned to ashes. 

“Stupid child. If he spent as much time practicing his form as he did on these useless hobbies, then he may be as good as you. Alas, I'll have to rely on you to help me claim this world once Sozin’s comet returns. Now, return to Master Kunyo. That's enough fun for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These piece of work was inspired by this piece of artwork: https://66.media.tumblr.com/09ddf45e02ac3d67e842ad88e2fc71aa/tumblr_pqdgji6O0k1v0wxo8o1_400.jpg  
> Sadly I can't find the title of the piece, or the name of the artist. I figured I should reference the image here, however, for those that may be interested.


End file.
